Home Is Where the Bear Is
Home Is Where the Bear Is is the first episode of the first Season. Plot One morning, Bear finds Ojo playing pretend, having created a tent that's she's pretending is her home. Ojo said there is a slide from the playroom to the basement, and has her very own bedroom. She is inviting 132 little bears for a great big dinner. Her imaginary home gets him thinking about his real home, the Big Blue House. He decides to take us all on a guided tour of the home. He takes us to the kitchen, which we learn is Tutter's favorite room. The bathroom is the favorite haunt of Pip and Pop. Treelo likes Bear's bedroom, mainly because of the bed. Shadow retells the story of the little old lady who lived in a shoe. Finally, Bear also enjoys going up to the attic, because he gets to talk there each night with his friend Luna, the moon. Bear goes up to the attic saying "Ah, the attic." Bear asks the viewers that isn't it great. He notes that he sometimes just likes to come up here and look up at the sky seeing the stars. it is also when he comes to talk to a special friend. He decides to go find Luna. Bear finds Luna and introduces the viewers to her. They both greet each other. She said she was just getting a good look at the country side. She asks about his day. He notes that he gave everyone a tour of the Big Blue House. She notes that she would like to take that tour someday. She asks what it was like. He notes that everyone had their own favorite room. He says that Tutter loves the kitchen, Treelo loves the bed in the bedroom, Ojo loves the living room because it's a great place to play pretend, and the otters Pip and Pop love the bathroom because they love the water. They both laugh. She says it seems like everyone has a favorite most special room in the Big Blue House, except for him. He never thought of that. She says it seems to her that maybe the whole house is his most extra special favorite place. It is his home after all. He says that when you are right, you're right. She says, "What can I say? I'm the moon." He says "true, true." She says she must get back up in the night sky, she doesn't want anyone wondering where she has gone. He asks to sing the goodbye song. She agrees to. But then Bear asks Luna if she'd like to join him in singing the goodbye song to all our friends before she goes. She says "I'd love to, Bear." Bear says "wow", and says thanks for visiting today. "I hope you've had a great time," he says, and he says that "remember, home is wherever you feel best", and anytime you want to visit his home, he will be right here ready to play. He says "see you soon" and turns the light off. Characters * Bear * Ojo * Tutter * Treelo * Pip and Pop * Shadow * Luna Songs * Welcome to the Big Blue House (music and lyrics by Bill Obrecht & Peter Lurye) * It's Great to Be at Home (music and lyrics by Billy Cobin & Peter Lurye) * No Place Like My Bedroom (music and lyrics by Brian Woodbury) * Goodbye Song (music and lyrics by) Peter Lurye Trivia * Pip and Pop perform their short bath song to the tune of the classic opera song La Donna è mobile. * This being the first episode, Bear's asking of Luna if he'll sing the "Goodbye Song" is a bit different than other episodes. He asks her if she'll sing a goodbye song with him, rather than the "Goodbye Song." A subtle difference in phrasing to note that this is a routine that is being established. * This episode, as the premiere, features the first use of the opening theme, "Welcome to the Blue House" and the "Goodbye Song." There are also two other original songs "(It's) Great to Be at Home" and "No Place Like My Bedroom." The first song is Track 11 on the album Songs from Jim Henson's Bear in the Big Blue House and is titled simply "Great to Be at Home" on that album. It is Track 4 on the first Playhouse Disney album and is titled "It's Great to Be at Home" on both that album and the closing credits for this episode. * This episode includes a brief real-kids segment in which kids talk about their homes (or fantasize about them.) * In the retelling of Shadow's Story, it says that the old lady kissed them all soundly. Though on the original old lady story, it says that the old lady whipped them all soundly. * This is the only episode that Treelo is in his toddler model. * In one first of the only two episodes, Laurie Gilbert & Chuck Vinson are Directors. Dan Stewart, Manny Gutierrez, Miguel Armstrong, Jim Scurti, Peter Hefter, Victor Smith, Tom Guadarrama, Brooke Heznedar & Mark Katz are credited as Technical Team in this episode, along with John Pollard Art Director and Nondas Voll as Post Producer in the only five episodes. Dominique Bruballa and Maria Marini are Production Staff along with Katya O'Hagan, Terrence Reid, Jason Bliss (as from a Blue's Clues intern) & Jim Calcaterra in this episode of the five. They will later be accountants. Same goes with Lesley Stewart, but later she is post production coordinator. In the third episode, the series will feature Jim Kroupa. * In this episode, after Bear shows us the last room, the Big Blue House scene showing day to night was not recorded until the next episode. * In the first of the 26 episodes, Peter Wallach & Mike Sullivan are modelers. * Bear says "I'm so glad to see you" in this episode. He will later say "it's so good to see you". He also says "thanks for visiting today" in it too. He will also later say "thanks for visiting the Big Blue House". Credits Home Is Where The Bear Is (Credits) Gallery Bear in the Big Blue House Home is Where the Bear Is Title Card.jpg|Title Card Bear_introducting_the_Bathroom.jpg Bear_introducting_the_Bedroom.jpg Episode Watch how the series began here. Video releases * Bear in the Big Blue House Volume 1 * Hong Kong VCD Home is Where the Bear Is (Hong Kong DVD) * Stay at Home with Bear and Friends Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes